


the dullhoos fic

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, Gen, also this is my first post here, crack!fic, i know what led me to make this hAGA YOU SON OF A FUC, sup my guys, the death is for my fucking life tbh, what lead me to make this, what the absolute fuck did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hagakurr just wants to dance. why won't anyone let him danc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

Hagakuur walks into a party. Naegg is there and welcomes him to the party. Music is playing. Music is untranslatable sounds of a young girl singing what appears to be christmas carols written by pete wentz. Hagakuur digs this music. He dances. His body gyrates furiously. His arms fly off of his body and he cries. Naegg is in horror. Hagakuur continues sobbing


	2. the one with crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hagakurr can't stop. help him

Naegg rushes to Hagakurr's side with Sayanara dancing over his body. Naegg weeps as Hagakurr's legs refuse to stop moving. He cries again. Togapie is indifferent and drinks his money tea. Naegg weeps also.


	3. the death of makoto naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why

Hagakurr has been shaking and dying, armless on the ground for six weeks now. Naegg has starved to death right next to him. Sayanara continues to dance relentlessly above him, worrying onlookers. Togapie has left now to bathe in dolla dolla get dolla. Hagakurr learns the hard way that dildo bongs are not supposed to be used at these parties. His tear ducts have shriveled up and fallen out of his eye sockets. He can cry no longer. He weeps mentally.


	4. the dance has a mind of its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

It has been a year since Hagakurr began dancing. All of his friends have moved on, assuming him dead. But he's still alive and limbless. He hasn't eaten anything in this time but has still miraculously survived. His body convulses unnaturally as the dance consumes him.


	5. it's finally over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's lit fam

The year is 3072. The memorial site for Hagakurr is at the center of Help's Poke Acada. People come anually to see the still fluctuating corpse of Hagakurr dance on a platform for all to see. Naegg's descendants mourn their ancestor, but move on. Some say that Hagakurr still utters the phrase, "hYE" to passes by worthy enough to hear.


End file.
